


Did you get our deposits back?

by Prawnperson



Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Mentions of alcoholism also, mentions murder but no graphic descriptions, the short had no lore so I made my own!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: SPOT THE MOOMINVALLEY QUOTE TIME BOYS





	Did you get our deposits back?

He would give anything to hear her voice again. 

So, whenever some tall, regal looking man in a full suit shows up to Woodie and offers him just that, he immediately agrees. Admittedly, he was drunk at the time, trying to numb the pain of grief. Still, he’s certain he would’ve made the same decision, sober or not, with just as much desperation in his voice.

Whenever he wakes up in some unfamiliar place, sky a dark grey and grass an equally sickly colour, and finds the same suited man talking down to him condescendingly, blowing cloyingly sweet cigar smoke into his face, he can’t help but be a little surprised. 

There’s no Lucy.

He’s been tricked.

Once he finds the strength to clamber up to his feet, picking up the axe at his side in the process, he can only feel the same painful emptiness stabbing into his chest. 

“Did you get our deposits back?”

Woodie lets out an uncharacteristically high shriek, immediately dropping the axe in his hands. He could feel the noise coming from it. Feel the vibrations of the vocalisation through the wooden handle.

“Uhm, fresh!”

The axe calls from where it’s lodged in the ground, and, it’s her voice. Granted, it’s wavy and high and whispery, but it’s still undoubtedly her. She’s still mumbling from the grass.

“Wh-I-Lucy?”

He has to be hallucinating all of this. Has to be lying face down in an alleyway somewhere. Maybe he’s dead. Maybe this is his purgatory.

“You just dropped me, you nong!”

Woodie can feel himself trembling, and he’s probably going to start crying in a second or two. 

“Oh, of course, you couldn’t see me, could you? What, you think I just died and left?”

“No? Yes? I don’t-“

He knows that this axe, if it really is Lucy, would be rolling her eyes if she had any, because he can just sense it off her.

“Right, close your eyes.”

“Lucy-“

“Close ‘em!”

Woodie dutifully shuts his eyes, because he can’t think of anything else to do, and listening to this axe seems to be his best option at this point. There’s a thrumming noise, it reminds him of an oven, stupid as it sounds, and then:

“Ok, open!”

Once again, he obeys, and is immediately met with the sight of his fiancée.

Pale, powdery, blue-violet. Some lavender apparition, completely indistinguishable from the woman he proposed to, save for the obvious fact that she’s a ghost.

“You-You can float!”

They’re the first words that come to his mind and, unfortunately, the first ones that come out of his mouth.

“Like a spooky duck!”

She giggles. Woodie stares. He can’t even think of one particular thing, overwhelmed by the almost mind numbing experience of having the ghost of his murdered fiancée floating mere inches away from him.

“Oh...Lucy..

He immediately rushes forwards, arms outstretched to hug her, and is therefore rather alarmed whenever he falls through her small frame and flat onto his face, instead.

“Ow...I’m sure we’ll find a way around that, eh?

**Author's Note:**

> SPOT THE MOOMINVALLEY QUOTE TIME BOYS


End file.
